


Furry Steve aka gentle giant

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Steve is a crazy German Shepard who drives Danny nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Steve is a police dog assigned to Danny who takes him in and they become super close and Grace falls instantly in love with their new pet.</p><p>Unfortunately for Danny's case he has to be woken up super early every morning by a drooling tongue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Steve aka gentle giant

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short ficlet I wrote a while ago about dog!Steve so here xD

It's a regular morning when Danny has the sheets tucked over him, still fast asleep even though it’s a weekday and he should probably be heading into work soon.

He jolts up when something heavy jumps onto the mattress waking him up instantly.

“What the hell? Steve, don’t do that!”

 _Steve_ is a German Shepard and Danny’s new partner, he was just assigned to him a few days ago by the governor who insisted he would be a vital assist to his team. And well maybe she’s right about that, but Steve seems to act more so like a wild puppy than a highly-trained combat dog.

“Ahh! Steve that tickles!” Danny turns noticing his little girl being harassed by their furry addition to the family. Grace was staying with her dad for a full week, a rare opportunity Danny hardly ever got between him and the custody battle his ex wife wasn't too understanding with. Grace ended up having a sleepover with her dad after sneaking in some late-night television sitting through a scary movie that she probably shouldn’t have seen. Though Danny wasn’t necessarily upset or bothered when his daughter came into his room begging to sleep with him for the night so she wouldn’t feel scared. He simply saw it as another opportunity to be there for his little girl who he didn’t get to spend enough time with as much as he would have liked.

“Okay, okay. Settle down boy let’s get you something to eat. You’re hungry aren’t you champ?” Steve’s ears instantly perk up at the mention of food. He leaps off the bed his tail wagging back and forth waiting impatiently for Danny to stand up when he finally has the strength to get out of bed.

Danny heads into the kitchen of his tiny apartment searching for a bag of dog food that he'd just purchased when he took Steve in. Unfortunately, having a dog isn't as carefree and easy as it seems. But Danny thinks he’ll be able to manage, he’s had dogs before.

He pours some dry food in a bowl, the sound making Steve excited as he skids across the floor head-bumping Danny's leg sticking his head in devouring everything in sight. The adorable sight makes Danny laugh patting Steve's scruffy head who looks up at him licking his hand as his canine way of saying thank you.

“You’re not such a tough dog after all, are you? You just want to be spoiled rotten right?” Steve barks wagging his bushy tail agreeing with his new owner.

 


End file.
